There exist regional preferences among the several varieties of pizza available. In the northeast of the United States, for example, New York-style pizza is popular. It is characterized by a thin crust and is typically hand tossed. New York pizza is typically prepared on a flat aluminum tray ranging from about 12 inches to over 20 inches in diameter. Chicago-style or deep dish pizza, on the other hand, is characterized by a thick crust, often two to three inches in thickness. Deep dish pizza is usually baked in a pan having an edge wall resembling a cake or pie pan. The dough is usually pressed into the pan rather than tossed as in New York Style pizza.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pizza tray or pan for simultaneously preparing thin crust and deep dish pizza on the same tray or pan.